Tabi no Tochuu
by Olivepie
Summary: Everyone's life is a journey. In this journey Sanji's past comes back to haunt him. Will he be able to save the mugiwara, or will he have to sacrifice himself to save the crew from his sin's wrath.


Hey lovely people! I'm Olivia and this is my first shot at a One piece fan fiction, it is going to be about Sanji (Woot that little bishiie  ). Anyways I don't own One piece the ever amazing Oda does so please enjoy.

My breathe was trapped in my throat. My lungs burned so hard I though I just might combust, just like magic, just like things you hear in fairy tales. The frigid north air burnt my pale cheeks and the tip of my nose leaving a nasty sting that encased my whole face. My legs hurt so much, it felt as if my muscles were unwinding themselves from the sheer pain of it all. I could hear them, in the distance like a far off star trailing after me, heavy machinery clicking along the sides of their legs as they pursued their new prey, me. My only though at the time was reaching the Orbit. The Orbit a cruise boat, the only boat allowed to stop by our island in three long months. Three long months encased in war. It would only be here for an hour, or so I had heard, apparently the boat had to make an emergency stop due to shortage of food. If I could sneak onto this boat I could escape this war torn country, I could have a chance at life, please God, I prayed silently, if your out there just give me one chance to make my life worth something, and just like that the gun shots rained down, but I was too far to quit now. The screams, the blood, the fear, her face and then……

**BANG!**

If your wondering what that sound was, well that was me, falling out of my hammock at five thirty in the morning, all for the sake of one thing, making breakfast for a rowdy crew of eight. I rub my tender head and pull my long limbs off the floor. I sway a tiny bit, still being disoriented from lack of sleep, due to that troublesome drea…. Oh never mind, I have a job to do I have not time to dote on such unimportant things. I trudge to the washroom and look into to mirror. I flinch. "Welcome to the shitty restaurant" I mumbled groggily. I mussed my hair and washed my face, I carefully applied deodorant, as my sore arms protested to being lifted. I went to go get dressed, I looked at all my crisp suits hanging before my eyes, and I grabbed the silky material between my fingers contemplating what to wear when a not so pleasant breeze flowed through the room. We must be approaching a winter island, ah yes lovely Nami-swan had said we were only one day away from the winter island Selius. A winter island huh, I bit my lip unhappily as another chill ran up my spine, making my pale and exposed skin crawl. With that I let go of my expensive silk button up and grabbed my old, worn, but extremely comfortable white sweater. I paired the sweater with my usual black dress pants. Just before I leave the men's quarters I look in the full length mirror, with much disgust I might add. I look like Brooke all sunken and misplaced, just as white too. I begin to climb and when I open up the hatch and brightness assaults my eyes and a bitter coldness consumes my whole body. Its official I absolutely despise winter islands and everything affiliated with them. I walk across the deck and light a fresh cigarette, as the nicotine fills my body, I relax and maybe even feel warmer until a voice sets me right back into my shitty mood. "Oi shit cook! You look like a ghost down there, what's wrong?? Not going to use your ero looks to woo that witch?". Ugh that shitty marimo and his disgustingly loud voice booming from the crows nest, usually I would yell back, scream, fight, but I can't, instead I look at him directly and give him my coldest look. I can see him blush slightly, as though he's embarrassed himself, as if that moss hair isn't enough of an embarrassment, seriously I would strangle myself if I was born with that hideous green hair, I would have beaten my head open with a shit baby block and got it over with quick. As I saunter away I can hear him mumbling "stupid curly brow getting all bent out of shape, dumb ass man woman."

When I walked into the kitchen a headache was starting to form, a tiny persistent and annoying one at that. I moved further in and stood in front of the stove. I closed my eyes and tried to visualize what I would make for breakfast, but when I closed my eyes all I could see was her red flowing hair, a cigarette placed perfectly between her lips, she eyes me curiously before she speaks _"so can't sleep can you?" _she ask in a nonchalant tone, a long pause ensues until she speaks again _"what's on your mind Sanji?" _she asks me now, with real concern. _"Ne Erza, when you found me...was there any signs of my mom?" _ I look up at her with my huge round eyes, waiting, hoping for a reply that would confirm my mother had not just left me out in the streets to rot. _"Sanji, get over your mother, if you keep looking back your existence will be worthless" _she stated this firmly, almost angrily, I knew she had a strong dislike towards my mother, the look on my face must of held a lot of distress because her face melted as she bent down to eye level with me and placed both her hands on my shoulders _"hey, want me to make you some pancakes, my sweet Sanji"_ her voice warmed my whole heart, I nodded my head vigorously in excitement. My heart began to float or maybe sink, I can't decide if seeing Erza's face is an omen or a blessing, maybe if I could sleep forever I would see her face every… "Cook-san?" a perplexed yet poised voice breaks me out of my day dream, I swivel around quickly, so quickly I become very dizzy and trip on my own feet. I slam my knees hard into the ground. "SHIT! SHIT FLOOR! SHIT FEET! SHIT HEDACHE!" I call out enraged, after a string of cursing I look up to see a very amused face, a small and almost ominous smile lights her face. "Well, good morning to you to cook-san." Robin says ever so calmly. "ROBIN-CWANNN!!" I wail out, to be honest I am truly embarrassed "I'm sorry your tender ears had to hear such profanities, god should strike me where I stand for such disgusting behavior I…" a beautiful chorus of giggles cut me off "it is quite alright cook-san, but you don't seem quite yourself are you feeling unwell?" as she asks this many hands outstretch to touch my forehead.

Her face turns grim as the hands disappear into thin air with a distinct "pop" that seems to be echoing in my ears. "Cook-san you are extremely warm, not to mention you look extremely frail." She says keeping her calm expression frozen on her face, eyeing me carefully as if I were a lab rat. I look back at her, raising to my feet, composing myself. After what seems like an eternity I finally speak. "Ah Robin-chwan how nice of you to worry about me, but fear not for I am fine, your beauty replenishes my heart fully!" I say flouncing around her. Her gaze never wavers "Cook-san I didn't imply anything about your heart, I was directly speaking of your physical state." Oh no, she doesn't look one bit happy. Shit I have nothing to say, it is times like these I curse Robin's intuitive nature, because it conflicts with my nature of slipping into the background. _"Don't cause a scene Sanji, it doesn't always pay out to be the hero, why not be the mastermind behind it all." _Her voice rings in my ears. I quickly re focus on Robin, I go to answer her honestly, there's no way around it until I heard a loud thumping. "SANNNNNNNNNNNJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" calls the loud and excited voice "MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!" it booms, accompanied by a young boy whose body comes flying through the galley door, the shitty gomu came right through the door and pounded into me hard. At first I didn't register it, the impact of the floor and the clamor of voice some annoyed "luufy!" calling and some distinct grumbles and yawns. I try to open my throat but the words aren't coming out, I roll to my side and clutch it, as I squeeze my eyes so tight they feel like they are sinking into my face." "Sanji?" Luffy's voice echoes, full or concern, yea leave it to that shit head to act before he thinks. "OI SANJI!!" Luffy screams out this time grabbing hold of my shoulders. I groan out in pain he's gripping my shoulders so hard, I shudder, did I hit my head? Why is his grip scaring me so much. I shudder more and begin to groan, "let go, let go" I say in broken whispers. Luffy looks down at me and our eyes connect, the raw fear in my face makes Luffy flinch in an upset fashion, and then he frowns as something dawns on him. "CHOPPER!! CHOPPER QUICK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH SANJI HIS SKIN IS SUPER HOT!!" he calls frantically. It all becomes blurry then Nami's voice and Zoro's, choppers prodding hooves, I look at Luffy "Help...help me Luffy" I barely whisper. His eyes are serious and worried all at the same time and then I'm seeing double because they bother respond. "Don't worry I'm here for you, you're my precious nakama."

WAHHHH I like and hate this chapter all at the same time. My favorite though is the image of baby Zoro bashing his head in with a cute little block with A, B, C on it. Oh and if your confused about the Robin Sanji positioning Robin is on one side of the counter (near the dining table) and Sanji is on the cooking side, and even when he stumbles Robin is the tallest crew member so she can see all . Anyways I know it was a shaky start, but it shall get better, please review comment flame, whatever you desire. Anyways until next time this is Olivia going to bed at 2 am only to wake up at 9:30 am Out.


End file.
